The Love of the Lady
by The Bride Of Vegeta
Summary: **NOW COMPLETED**Gene and Melfina get together, simple as that.
1. Lady's Love

The Lady's Love  
  
By:  
  
The Bride Of Vegeta  
  
Disclaimer: I do not Own any or all of the Outlaw Star Characters!!  
  
I do not Own Hiru no Tsuki either! Don't sue me!!  
  
I have no money, just paper, pens and a messy room.  
  
"I don't know, what words I can say," She sang,  
  
"The wind has a way, to talk to me.  
  
Flowers sleep, a silent  
  
lullulbye, I pray for reply. I'm ready,  
  
Quiet day, calms me, oh serenity.  
  
Someone, please tell me, oh hmm,  
  
what is it they say?  
  
Maybe I will know one day.  
  
I don't know what words I can say;  
  
the wind has a way to  
  
talk to me. Flowers sleep,  
  
a silent lullulbye, I pray for it why.  
  
I'm ready."  
  
As she finished off the song,  
  
Melfina found someone was watching her. It was Gene; he was sitting staring at her. She felt herself blush.  
  
She thought in her mind, as she looked at Gene, 'One day I'll tell you how I feel.' "Mel,"Gene said, "I really  
  
like your song. You should really sing it more often. It's a beautiful song." " Thanks." she said. It had been  
  
a while since the last time; Dr. Gwen Conn had turned her off. It seem that since that time, Gene had gotten  
  
more close to her. He wasn't being cold to her any more. 'Maybe, something happened while I was gone, ' she thought, ' No, nothing could have happen, cause I would have been told or maybe he just doesn't want me to know.' It was nearly dinnertime. She decided to go and cook dinner.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile in Gene's room.  
  
Gene was lying on his bed, looking at the ceiling. 'Why can't I stop thinking about her?' he thought. It just  
  
didn't seem to register to Gene that he just might like her. It always had to do with her, whether it be the Kei  
  
pirates or The McDougall Brothers. He just couldn't stop thinking of her. " GENE!!" Jim yelled," Come in here!  
  
Get up off your lazy butt!" " I'm coming, alright? Sheesh!" Gene said. When Gene appeared in the control room,  
  
Jim started explaining the situation. Harry McDougall had sent a message that he wanted Melfina, that if he  
  
didn't get her the crew of the Outlaw Star would suffer greatly at the hands of the Kei pirates. Gene sighed.  
  
It was so much like Harry to threaten any one for Melfina. At times it got annoying. Gene's train of thought  
  
was broke when Melfina called.  
  
"Dinner's ready! Jim, Gene, Suzuka, Aisha!! Dinner's done! Come and eat!" Melfina yelled.  
  
Authors note: This is my first fanfic.  
  
I think I did okay.  
  
Sorry I think I spelled some names wrong.  
  
If there are any mistakes just tell me so I can fix them. 


	2. Space

Chapter 2 : Space  
By:  
The Bride Of Vegeta  
Disclaimer: I do not own any or all of the Outlaw Star characters. Don't sue me, I only things I own are pens, paper, and a messy room.  
  
AN: I just got my first review!! I'm so happy, and I thought the first chapter sucked.  
  
~~~~~~  
Gene wondered during dinner, what he was going to pull off again to keep Melfina away from Harry. His thought was broke when Melfina said something. "Gene, you haven't eaten any of your food,' Melfina said, 'Are you sure your alright?" "Yeah, I'm okay just not as hungry as I thought I was.", Gene replied. 'Smoove move, Gene. Just have Melfina asking questions.' Gene thought to himself. Gene sat the rest of the meal thinking. Meanwhile Aisha and Jim ate the rest of the meal.  
~~~~~~  
Melfina went to her room to lay down. She thought about Gene and the situation. Little did Gene know that she had heard everything Jim had said. She was a little worried, but knew that Gene would come up with something.  
~~~~~~~  
Gene was on the command console thinking about his promise to Melfina. He would fulfill it by doing that he would have to protect her. Just thinking of Harry having her gave him the creeps.' What's wrong with me? How come I could care less what other girl it was with Harry? Could I like her? Nah, I can't like her,' He thought.  
~~~~~~~  
Melfina as thinking too.' I know I like him, but does he like me?', Melfina thought. Every time she thought about him there would always be a but to her question. "Well," She said to herself,' I think it's time to help Gallium with the ship.  
  
Please R&R...I think I'm doing okay so far. I have about seven chapters waiting to go up. 


	3. Leaving...

Chapter 3: Leaving...  
By:  
The Bride of Vegeta  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any or all of the Outlaw Star characters. Don't sue me! The only thing I own is pens, paper, and a messy room.  
  
AN: I'd like to thank all the people who reviewed my story. I didn't think I was that good. Special Thanks to Anne for supporting me all the way through. Also I'm thinking about starting a mailing list, if the reviews keep doing like they are.  
  
~~~~~~  
Gene sat there in his seat for a while thinking.' I guess the only way to get Harry off my back is to go back to space.', He thought. "Jim! Come here!", Gene yelled. Jim ran as fast as he could to the control room."What is it, Gene?", Jim asked him." I think I found a way to avoid Harry. We have to go back to space. " On the word space, Melfina had entered the room." Space? What about space?", She questioned Gene." Oh, it's nothing just a little business." Gene had lied to her. Melfina had sensed that it wasn't the truth." Gene, I want to know too!", she said quickly. " It's just business! Jim, I'll talk to you about this later.", Gene said firmly.  
~~~~~~  
Jim feeling a bit awkward, decided to leave the room. Gene decided he would go and have a few drinks. Melfina was alone in the control room.' Is this how it's going to be? Me always alone? As much as I hate Harry, maybe it would be a good idea to go with him.', She thought.   
~~~~~~  
Gene was at a bar drunk. He sat there talking to another guy about his situation." Yeah, the kidnapper said he'd kill my whole crew if he didn't get her. I just don't want to give her up yet, I don't know why either." "Well, it sounds like to me, your in love with this lady. Maybe you should tell her." " I don't know.", Gene replied.  
~~~~~~  
Melfina sat there thinking.' Should I go with Harry or not? I love Gene, but he doesn't love me. That's it, it's settled I'm going with Harry.' "Gilliam?", she spoke." Yes, Melfina. What is it I can do; for you?", questioned Gilliam. "Can you put a communications link in to Harry McDougall?" "Why, sureI can but why?" "No reason, I just wanted to talk to someone." A vid screen came up. "Hello, this is Harry" " Hi, Harry. It's me, Melfina."  
~~~~~~~  
  
AN: Okay that was chapter 3. There is more to that but I decided to leave you people in suspense. What are Harry & Melfina going to talk about? Who knows besides me? R &R 


	4. Departure

Chapter 4: Departure  
By:  
The Bride of Vegeta  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any or all of the Outlaw Star characters, some other lucky peron does. Don't sue me!! The only things I own are pens, paper, and a now clean room.  
  
  
AN:Major thanks to all that review. This story is dedicated to my friend Anne.  
  
~~~~~~~  
"Oh Melfina, what an honor it is to talk to you.",Harry said. "Yeah,Harry can you come and get me ? I want to go with you.",Melfina said. "Alright! I'll come and get you now. Pack anything you need.I'll be over in a feew minutes." "Okay, bye Harry." With that the screen went blank. "Melfina,' Gilliam said,"Why did you do that?" "Because I'm better off with Harry than being here. I'm not wanted here." After that she left the room to start packing.  
~~~~~~~  
Jim had been walking down the hall when he heard the conversation. ' Oh my god! What's Gene gonna say? I gotto stop her.',Jim thought. He saw Melfina start to leave and quickly hid out of her sight.' I got to tell Gene .', he thought.   
~~~~~~~  
Gene thought it was time to go and left the bar. He thought about what he was going to tell Melfina.  
~~~~~~~  
Harry got to the ship in five minutes since Melfina's call. She was ready to go. He had said that she could take anything she needed, she needed Gene but he didn't want her. Just as she was walking away, Gene was walking up to the ship. 'Oh no!', he thought,'This can't be happening!' "Melfina! Don't go I'm sorry!",Gene yelled. Melfina didn't hear him and walked off with Harry.  
  
~~~~~  
AN: I know, I know it says it's a get together between Gene & Melfina, but ya gotta have some action in it. Not just the mush.:-P Soon and very soon the next chapter will be up before Saturday...Hopefully. 


	5. Disbelief

Chapter 5: Disbelief  
By:   
The Bride of Vegeta  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Outlaw Star Characters,some other lucky person does. Don't sue me!!! The only things I own is pens, paper, and a now clean room.  
  
AN: Sorry about the short chapter this one should be long enough for you.  
  
~~~~~~  
Gene stood there in shocked.'She didn't stop, I apologized and now she's with Harry.Why didn't I tell her I loved her?' Jim came up to Gene telling him what happened. "Melfina called Harry and told him that she wanted to go with him and he told her to get ready.",Jim said quickly. "Do you know why she did that?", Gene asked. " Yeah, Gilliam asked her why. She said she wasn't wanted here and that she was better off with Harry." Gene growled,'This is all my fault, I should have just told her.But no I had to get all Mr. Bigshot Outlaw act on, didn't I? Now look where I'm  
at .',Gene thought. Gene started for his room ."Where are you going?", Jim asked."I'm going to my room to think.", Gene replied.  
~~~~~~  
Melfina had thought she heard Gene, but decided to shrug it off. Harry was talking the whole way to his ship. ' I hope I did the right thing.But oh do I miss Gene.', she thought."Melfina, I'm sure you'll like it here, I promise.",Harry told her as the entered the El Dorado."Well, we're home now.You better get settled soon, we're about to leave." "We're leaving?",Melfina asked puzzled. "Yeah, we're taking off for space in a few hours.",Harry replied. "But why?" " Why? Because I have to meet with Hozonko for the destruction of the Outlaw Star. I think it best if you hurry up and get settled." As Harry said that, he took off in the other room laughing. Melfina sat in the room crying.' It's my fault,I shoudn't of have left Gene and now he's going to die. What am I going to do?'  
~~~~~~~  
Gene was laying down on his bed. 'Why didn't I just tell her? Maybe then she would've stayed .',he thought. Since Melfina had left, he felt that something was missing.Sure he knew her cooking was .None of them could cook but Melfina and Suzuka.Melfina was gone and Suzuka was out some where practicing her sword techinques.So their dinner was changed from Melfina's cooking to take out.Which wasn't so bad if Aisha wasn't so much of a pig.After one day of take out, their money supply was soon next to nothing.There were no bounties out and Gene was too depressed to work. Aisha was upset cause she had to do all the work and Gene didn't. Things went like this for days until a message came for Gene.  
~~~~~  
  
AN: Okay, that's it of chapter 5. I wonder who the message is from.Anyone wanting to be on the mailing list send me something or say it in a review. My email is Brattgrrl6578@aol.com. R&R 


	6. A Cry for Help

Chapter 6: A Cry For HelpBy:The Bride of Vegeta  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Outlaw Star characters, some other lucky person does. Don't sue me! The only things I own is pens, paper, and a slightly clean room.  
  
~~~~~~~  
"Gene! Come in here! I got something you might want to see!", Jim yelled from the control room. Gene was saying something as he entered the room." Whatever it is it can't be something I want to see.", Gene said. " Oh it is I think I'll leave the room for this one." Jim left the room as he said. Gene read the title off. It was from Melfina. He opened the vid link. " Hi Gene, it's me, Melfina. I sent this message to ask you for help and to warn you. I have to hurry with this before Harry comes back. Harry has me now, and he's gonna go meet up with Hozonko to plan the crews destruction. I need you to save me. I know you probably won't but please find it in your heart. I have something to tell you, Oh no Harry's back! I gotto go, Bye Gene." The vid screen   
went blank and Gene knew what he had to do.   
~~~~~~~  
It had only been an hour since she had sent the message. She knew that since she was up in space it might take some time. She had risked getting caught just to tell him. Melfina wished that Harry hadn't of come back, so she could tell Gene her secret. Melfina sat down, trying to recall of the events that had happened. She had just put in a call for Gene telling him everything but that one small thing. She was just about to tell him how she felt about him when Harry came in the room. So she quickly closed out the call and sent it. Oh, how she missed Gene.' Oh what a mess I've gotten into. I should've known it was a trap. I hope Gene comes for me.'  
~~~~~~~  
AN: Well, that was Chapter 6. I would like to explain to any of yall that don't understand some things. First off, in chapter it took two days for the message from Melfina to come, when we find out that Chapter 6 that it had only been an hour for Melfina. The reason being, is that Melfina is on the other half of the galaxy, understood? R&R 


	7. Blast Off

Chapter 7: Blast Off   
By:  
The Bride Of Vegeta  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Outlaw Star characters, some other lucky person does. Don't sue me! The only things I own is pens, paper, and a slightly messy room.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
Gene was ready to get Melfina. He had been ready to get her for sometime now, he knew what he had to tell her when he did. " Jim, are we ready to take off yet? I want to get Mel back before next century." "Yeah yeah, we're ready to leave but our systems are limited cause Mel's gone." " Alright whatever, let's just go. Melfina here we come!" An electronic voice came on: You are clear for launch in 5,4,3,2,1,0 Blast off! The launch had almost been perfect for Gene if Melfina had been there.   
~~~~~~~~~  
Melfina had been waiting almost a day for Gene. She was wondering if he had gotten the message. ' I think I'll try again.'  
~~~~~~~~~  
It was night time in the Outlaw Star. Everyone was asleep but Gene. He had decided to keep watch out for the Kei pirates. He was just about it a rest and go to bed when he received a communications link. 'Well, might as well open it' The vid window appeared on the screen. "Hi Gene, it's me, Melfina."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
AN: I know it was a short chapter, but the next one will be longer. I would like to thank my loyal fans for all of their support in continuing this story. I'm almost done with the half I wrote over the summer, I need help or some advice for the next few chapters. R&R 


	8. Another Conversation, How interesting

Chapter 8: Another Conversation How Interesting  
By:  
The Bride Of Vegeta  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Outlaw Star characters( I wish I owned Gene,hehe)some other lucky person does. Don't sue me! The only things I own are pens, paper, and a still slightly messy room.  
  
This is for Ninja Rage and PrincessCuteness  
  
~~~~~~~~~   
"Gene? Are you there?", Melfina asked. Melfina wonder if she had upset him. There was silence for a couple of minutes. " Melfina, is that really you?", Gene asked. "Yes, Gene it is me. Oh how much I've missed you guys.", she replied. "Yeah, well. Melfina how did you get through, is Harry there with you?" " Well, he's out meeting with Hozonko right now on his ship." " You mean he's talking with Hozonko right now?" "Yes," Gene gulped. ' Alright, I'm getting to say Good-bye to Melfina before I die.', Gene thought sarcastically." Melfina, your there all by yourself, right?", Gene asked. "Yes, I'm on the larger version of the El Doroldo. Harry went to Hozonko's ship on the smaller one." " Okay Thanks, I needed to know that. I'll come and get you right away." "Thanks Gene, please do so." "Can you tell me your coordinates?" "Yeah, we're in the Red Scorpion Section, 42 N and 127 W Please hurry," " Okay, I will." " See you then."   
~~~~~~~~~  
The vid link closed out off of the screen. ' Well, this is gonna be hard,' Gene thought ,' How in the hell am I gonna do this one? Need to come up with a plan. So tired, I'll sleep on it.'  
~~~~~~~~~  
An hour had went by since the last time Melfina had talked with Gene. She wondered what was taking him so long.  
~~~~~~~~~  
On the other side of space, Gene layed down to rest and think about how he was gonna get Melfina back without too much disturbence.' Who in the hell knows how I'm gonna do this. Oh well better get some rest.'  
~~~~~~~~~~  
AN: I know it's a little bit short of being a longer chapter, but you can't hurt me because of it.( I did write the story you know. Can't kill me if you don't want the story finished). R&R 


	9. The Rescue

Chapter 9: The Rescue  
By:The Bride Of Vegeta  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Outlaw Star characters (although I do wish I could own Gene),some other lucky person does. Don't sue me! The only things I own are pens, paper, and a messy room.   
  
This Chapter is dedicated to Stardust, Thanks for all of your help!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Gene woke up wondering if his conversation with Melfina last night was a dream. He spent about a minute debating. Today would be the day he rescues Melfina. Gene got up from his bed and started walking towards the control room. The rest of the crew was already up and doing the usual business. Jim was so busy checking the coordinates, that he didn't even notice Gene come in.  
"Jim, set the coordinates for Red Scorpion Section; 42 degrees N. 127 degrees W , We're going to get said startling Jim "Alright Gene just don't scare me like that."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Melfina was starting to worry about Gene. She wondered if he even remembered. She quickly dismissed those thoughts, she knew with all her heart Gene would come.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Gene, we're approaching the coordinates. There's no sign of any danger." "Thanks Jim. Keep me updated."-'I'm finally gonna get to tell Melfina that I love her,' Gene thought happily.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Melfina sat ready to leave with Gene, when Harry came into the room.'Oh no. What's he doing here?' Harry smiled. "Melfina, I couldn't stay away from you long. How about a kiss for me?"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
AN: I know it's short but I can't write any more than this. I wanted to leave you guys in suspense. R&R 


	10. Lost Innocence

Chapter 10: Lost Innocence  
By:  
The Bride Of Vegeta  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Outlaw Star, some other lucky person (who I wish was me) does. Don't sue Me! All I have is the things you don't want...AKA: pens, paper, and a messy room.  
~~~~~~~~  
Gene was almost there, when he got a message. 'Who in the hell could this be?' , Gene thought angrily. He opened the vid link. A screen came up with Harry McDougall's face on it. "Hi Gene, I just wanted you to know that Melfina doesn't need you to get her. She seems to have made her mind up," Harry said, smiling while he spoke." And why is that, Harry? What did you do to her?" , Gene demanded. "Let's just say I've got her in one place you've been wanting to." With that said, Harry closed off his connection 'The son-of-a-bitch! He must've raped her.she wouldn't just *give* that to him,or would she?She did leave with Harry.Stop it Damn it!!! Just wait until you get her and ask, Gene.'  
~~~~~~~~  
Melfina sat crying on the bed. She kept on thinking about what Harry had just done to her. He had taken her most precious thing, her innocence. It had all started when she was waiting on Gene, when Harry came back unexpectedly. It surprised Melfina so that she was in shock. Everything Harry said seemed to relay to Melfina about a minute too slow. Harry smiled at her while saying every word. He kissed her then started pulling her towards him. Melfina tried resisting but Harry was just too strong! Harry soon ripped Melfina's blouse open and stripped her of all clothes. He took a moment to look at her, then he went on to satisfy his burning hunger to be in her. Melfina cried each time he thrusted into her. Harry seemed to take it as her pleasure and continued on. Finally after what seemed like forever to Melfina, he rolled off satisfied." Well Melfina, I hoped you enjoyed that. I sure did. I'll be back, I just have to make a call," Harry said while leaving the room. Melfina couldn't handle what had just happened. She kept thinking about what Gene would say.' Gene, I hope to God, that you believe me. I would never do *that*.' She thought about saying that to Gene, but she knew he could tell when she was lying.' What am I gonna do?'  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
AN: I know that was kinda gross, but I had to do it. I couldn't just end the story all mushy and lovey dovey. It's just not my style to do that. I have a feeling I'm gonna get a couple of flames for this chapter. R&R 


	11. The Fight Begins

Chapter 11: The Fight Begins  
By:  
The Bride Of Vegeta  
Disclaimer: I do not own Outlaw Star.**looks up at dinosaur**" Stupid Dinosaur! Making me tell the truth. If I can't own Outlaw Star, can I at least own Gene?" Dinosaur Growls. "Okay okay, I get your point. Stupid Dinosaur!"  
  
~~~~~~~  
The whole idea of Harry raping Melfina angered Gene. He was fuming with anger towards Harry. Harry's ship was in sight. Gene prepared himself for the fight to get Melfina back. " Jim, prepare the missiles, we're gonna attack."  
~~~~~~~  
Harry sat in the control room waiting on the Outlaw Star. He had arranged with Hozonko that if the Outlaw Star was any where near the El Dorado, that the Kei pirates attack Gene's ship. Harry sent out the signal to Hozonko's nearby ship to prepare for attack. Harry sat ready to watch the fight begin.  
~~~~~~~  
'I've got to get out of here,' Melfina thought to herself. Melfina had been crying about the situation she had gotten herself into. She had agreed to be kidnapped, to be raped, and most importantly heartbroken when she herself had agreed to go with Harry.' It's all my fault, I agreed to all of this. I should've just stayed with Gene.'   
~~~~~~~  
"Gene, we've got two missiles coming at us from the right!", Jim yelled. " Shoot the damn lasers at it!', Gene yelled,' We don't have time to fool around. Fire the missiles." The battle for Melfina had begun a long time ago for Gene, but this one had real weapons in it that could kill, minds couldn't, neither could wills.  
~~~~~~~  
"Haha, this is so much fun to watch! I think I'll go pop some popcorn and watch." Harry was enjoying watching the fight. ' To think all this over a girl I've already claimed.' Harry sat back relaxed, watching the battle between the two ships.  
~~~~~~~  
Melfina gathered all her things together. She sensed that Gene was in trouble . ' I've go to help Gene. Some how, some way I have to.'  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
AN: Hey people, that was Chapter 11. This I think is the longest chapter I have written. The End is coming soon and maybe a sequel. 


	12. Melfina's Escape

Chapter 12: Melfina's EscapeBy:The Bride Of Vegeta  
  
Disclaimer: "Hey dinosaur! You see that HUGE steak over there? Go get it boy!" I do not own Outlaw Star." No, don't eat my desk. Damnit!"  
  
~~~~~~~~  
The battle was a fierce one for Gene. He had never expected a Kei pirate ship to attack. As a matter of fact, he hadn't of expected a Kei pirate ship to be around here. They were way out of their sector. ' Of course the deal Harry made with Hozonko.' The battle had ended, Gene had won. The Kei ship had been destroyed during a grappler fight. Gene was ready to go and fight Harry for Melfina's release.  
~~~~~~~~  
Harry was in a state of shock. ' I was so sure that the pirates would've killed Gene Starwind. I'm not gonna give her up that easily.' Harry started to prepare to attack the Outlaw Star.  
~~~~~~~~  
Jim was still in a state of awe. He couldn't believe that the pirates didn't win. although he was glad they didn't. The fight had been intense. For the most part, Jim had been scared he was gonna die, but Gene stood confident the whole way. ' He seems so determined to get her back. He can't like her, can he?', Jim thought.  
~~~~~~~~  
Melfina slowly creeped down the hall so as not to attract attention to herself. She was determined that she'd find a way to escape. She needed Gene, she needed to help Gene. She was almost to the emergency ship hatch, when she heard Harry walking down the hall talking to himself. " Well Harry, that's what you get for trusting pirates. Oh well, I still have the girl. I think I'll go have some fun with her." ' Oh no, he's going to my room. What am I gonna do?', thought Melfina panicking.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
AN: Hey people, I know it took some time for this chapter to come up but I was having a blockage in the brain. I hope you guys like it. It took alot of effort to get this chapter made with that kind of blockage. R&R 


	13. Final Destination

Chapter 13: Final Destination  
By:  
The Bride Of Vegeta  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Outlaw Star. Anyone like dino-meat?  
~~~~~~~~  
Melfina was in a panic. Harry was going to her room. She knew she had to think of something. She had two choices, escape or stay. After quickly deciding, Melfina opened the hatch for the emergency ship. She put her things inside, and started the ship. ' I'm coming Gene.'  
~~~~~~~~  
Gene had been preparing to attack, when he received a vid link from an unknown ship. He was curious who it was from. Melfina's face appeared on the screen." Gene, where are you?" Gene stood shocked. " Melfina ... is that you?" " Yes Gene, Where are you?" " What do you have on your radar?" " Well, since I left the El Dorado, it's behind me. I'm kinda in the middle of it and another ship." " Melfina, what color is the other ship and what does it look like?" " It's red and it looks like the XGP... Oh my gosh Gene! Your right in front of me. Prepare for me to dock, I'm coming in." The vid link closed. The Rest of the crew stood shocked and amazed that Melfina was coming back.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
AN: I know that was an extremely short chapter, but the next one should be longer (should is the keyword). R&R 


	14. A Tight Embrace

Chapter 14: A Tight Embrace  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Outlaw Star. Don't sue me! The only things I own are pens, paper, a messy room, and a ton of dino-meat.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Melfina set the controls for docking. She was over come with emotions. The landing had been a rough procedure, but she had made it though. She waited patiently as the tunnel filled with oxygen. The green light flashed to show it was okay to open the door. Melfina stood still for a moment, trying to think how she'd present herself to the crew. She set her mood...and opened the door.  
~~~~~~~~  
Gene knew that the docking had been completed. He waited quietly at the door, alone waiting for Melfina to come. He saw her open her door and walk out. He opened his door too and proceeded to walk to her. Half way across he noticed Melfina looked up and saw him.  
~~~~~~~~  
Melfina couldn't contain any of her emotions any more. She ran towards Gene crying. He greeted her with a tight embrace. Melfina tightened her grip as if she was afraid he would disappear. Melfina cried on Gene's shoulder as he encouraged her to do so. After a few moments, Melfina stopped crying. She opened her mouth to say something when Gene kissed her full on the lips. It startled her at first, then she relaxed and kissed him back. Gene broke the kiss. " Melfina, I love you. I should have told you that before you left. But I was too stubborn to say...' Melfina interrupted Gene kissing him again. " Gene, I love you too. I should've never left. Harry isn't a nice person like I thought he would be. Gene, he raped me. I know you probably don't want anything to do with tampered goods like me." Gene lifted Melfina's chin up so he could look into her eyes. He studied them for a moment. " Melfina, your not to blame for him raping you, I am. I should've told you how I felt from the beginning. I love you, Melfina."  
~~~~~~~~  
Jim, Aisha, and Suzunka stood looking out the window of the door. " See I told ya that Gene likes Melfina. Look at them kiss, it's like they can't stand to be apart.", Jim said. Aisha nodded her head in agreement with Jim. "Yes, I agree with you Jim, They are a perfect couple.", Suzunka replied.  
~~~~~~~~  
Harry had entered Melfina's room to find her not there. " Where in the hell could she be? A shuttle is missing from the emergency ship bay. No, she could've left, I would have noticed. Oh if she did, Gene Starwind's got something coming to him.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
AN: Possibly my longest fic. chapter. I like how it turned out. See this goes to show that Studyhall and being bored is a good thing. R&R 


	15. Memories Not Yet Lost

Chapter 15: Memories Not Yet Lost  
By:  
The Bride Of Vegeta  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Outlaw Star. Don't sue me! The only things I own is pens, paper, a room that looks like World War III just went on in it, and still a ton of dino-meat. Someone please take the meat.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
Harry felt the anger bubble over inside of him. She had promised to stay with him, not that Gene Starwind. Harry targeted the Outlaw Star with a missile. "If I don't get her, then you, Gene Starwind, don't get her either.  
~~~~~~~~  
The crew had left Gene and Melfina alone, for some "private time." Melfina was still in a state of confusion. Gene had actually told her that he loved her. She had always thought that he didn't want anything to do with her. Well, that just proved her theory out the door, when Gene started to kiss Melfina again. They were in deep passionate kisses, when Gene started to unbutton Melfina's blouse. Melfina's emotions kicked out memories of what had happened between her and Harry. She stopped Gene midway. "Gene, I think we're going a little bit too fast. It just doesn't feel right in my mind since what Harry did what he did."  
~~~~~~~~  
Gene had want to be complete with Melfina, but the "asshole" had already warped her mind. Melfina barely let him get past the third button. Gene growled in anger when she told him to stop.  
'Damn that Harry McDougall! Does he have to ruin everything for me?' "GENE!!!", Jim called over the loud speaker,' We got a big problem here. You better get in here fast!!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
AN: I know it took so time for me to write this. I just had to get in the mood for it. I thought it would be the last chapter but I guess not. Damn all this conflict in this fic. R&R 


	16. Good-Bye Harry

Chapter 16 : Good-bye Harry  
By:The Bride of Vegeta  
  
Disclaimer: Same as the others....I don't own it so don't sue me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Gene ran franticly to the control room. " Jim, fire the anti-missiles and ready the lasers! Do you know where they came from?", Gene commanded. "They came from the direction of the El Dorado. You don't think it could be Harry, do you?" Gene nodded to confirm Jim's beliefs. A worried frown formed on Jim's face. " Jim, don't worry, we can beat him. We have Melfina this time.", Gene told Jim happily.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Melfina was still a little upset with herself. She had a chance to do what she had always wanted to do and she gave it up. But there was no time to think about it, Harry was after them. She had to help. Melfina ran into the control room surprising Jim and Gene, but Gene the most when she kissed him. Then moved onto the platform descending down into a tunnel and coming up into the water filled chamber. "Mel, can you help us out here?", Jim asked panicking. Melfina nodded. " They're two missiles about to make impact...Gene dodge!" The ship jerked suddenly with the movements of Gene's steering. " That was a close one.", Jim said. Gene nodded. Two more missiles approached the ship. Jim fired the lasers.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Harry was sending missiles at the ship like a mad man. He was possessed with his revenge that he didn't care what missiles he fired. It seemed to him that none of the missiles had hit the Outlaw Star. He prepared himself for another assault, when a vid link came up on the screen. He opened it. Melfina's face was on the screen, She was positivity radiant to Harry. " Harry, I cannot forgive you for the things that you have done to me. I think that when you first heard me ask you to come get me, you must have misheard. And because of that you have ruined me forever. I'm not the same person I was before, because my innocence is gone for good. So good-bye Harry, See you in Hell!", Melfina said. Harry screamed in agony as his ship was blasted with missiles and lasers from the Outlaw Star.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Gene was amazed at how well Melfina had been able to distract Harry. He felt a new sense of respect for Melfina run through his vains. He knew in his heart that he definitely loved her.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Melfina had felt her self esteem level rise up after destroying Harry and his ship. She knew that Gene was proud of her by the way he was looking at her. She exited out of the tunnel. Gene met her when she surfaced, and hugged her tightly. Melfina looked up at Gene and kissed him.  
  
To Be Continued.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: Finally I have completed this story. I'm so proud of myself. I hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. ^-^ I'd like to thank StardustVidel, NinjaRage, PrincessCuteness, Dbzlover8, and any other fan who I forgot to mention, for all of their support. I am excited to say that I'm starting on the sequel to The Love of The Lady. I will be accompanied by StardustVidel in writing it. I hope it turns out with the same results as I got for this story. That's all for now. TO BE CONTINUED 


	17. Gene's love

Chapter 17: Gene's Love  
  
By:  
  
The Bride of Vegeta  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of the people in the show.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
***Melfina singing***  
  
" I don't know,  
  
What words I can say,  
  
The wind has a way,  
  
To talk to me,  
  
Flowers sleep,  
  
A silent lullbye,  
  
I pray for it why,  
  
I'm ready,  
  
Quiet day,  
  
Calms me,  
  
Oh serenity,  
  
Someone,  
  
Please tell me,  
  
Oh hmm,  
  
What is it they say,  
  
Maybe I will know one day,  
  
I don't know,  
  
What words I can say,  
  
The wind has a way,  
  
To talk to me,  
  
Flowers sleep,  
  
A silent lullulbye,  
  
I pray for it why,  
  
I'm ready."  
  
Gene smiled at the fimilarness of this scene. He knew his love didn't know that he was behind her. He loved every inch of her, even though some of the things he wanted he knew he couldn't have for the time being. He grimanced at the thought of what Harry had done. ' Oh well, it'll be worth the wait.' Melfina looked behind her to see a grinning Gene. She walked up to him, gave him a kiss on the check. It started to rain, they kissed and took in the moment.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: I know that Chapter 16 was suppose to be the last chapter but I couldn't help it. I should be writing the next chapter on the sequel really soon. 


End file.
